Standarts
by xXLizzie-sanXx
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke não estava com ciúmes. Não, por que estaria? Uchiha Sasuke era superior demais para sentir ciúmes. Parecia que Sakura havia encontrado alguém que estivesse a altura de suas exigências, mas será que ele se encaixaria em SEU padrão? O padrão de Uchiha Sasuke? (sem massacre Uchiha)


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke não estava com ciúmes. Não, claro que não. Não havia motivo algum. Só porque Sakura decidira que iria em um encontro com alguém que provavelmente mal conhecia não queria dizer que estava com ciúmes. Uchiha Sasuke era _superior_ demais para ficar com ciúmes.

- Nee... Neeeee Sasukeeee-kuuuun. – reclamou Sakura vendo que o Uchiha não prestava a mínima atenção no que estava falando. – Eu perguntei se esse vestido ficaria legal.

- Hn.

-... É... você tem razão... ele não combina com o meu cabelo. – disse a garota avaliando-se no espelho de corpo inteiro.

De alguma maneira, a Haruno havia obrigado-o a ajudar a escolher uma roupa para seu encontro. Como Naruto estava junto com Hinata e Kakashi em alguma outra missão, além de certamente não ser uma boa opção confiar em Sai nessa ocasião, a kunoichi havia decidido que Sasuke era a pessoa ideal para ajudá-la.

- Hum... talvez eu deva ir de saia. – comentou pensativa enquanto mexia entre as roupas de seu guarda-roupa.

Sasuke que estava sentado na cama da garota que por sinal estava com roupas espalhadas por toda sua extensão, sentiu sua sobrancelha torcer em irritação.

- Não. – disse o moreno com um olhar intenso.

- Não? Por que não? – perguntou a garota sentindo-se levemente ofendida.

- É revelador.

- Revelador?

- Pare de repetir tudo o que falo. – mandou o Uchiha irritado.

- Não é revelador! – protestou a garota. – Eu visto saias todos os dias! Mas... talvez você tenha razão. Ele pode entender errado e pensar que eu sou _aquele _tipo de garota.

Sasuke bufou levemente debaixo de sua respiração. Não havia sido aquilo o que queria dizer.

- Hum... talvez eu devesse usar algo preto... ou azul... ele realmente gosta dessas cores. – disse a Haruno pensativamente enquando pegava um vestido preto e azul marinho e colocava em frente ao seu corpo para ver se ficava bom.

Sentindo sua irritação crescer cada vez mais, o moreno fechou os olhos e contou até dez. Sakura _não _podia usar preto e azul para ir em um encontro qualquer. Essas cores eras _suas _cores. Claro vestia branco e houvera uma época em que vestira cinza, mas aquelas duas cores eram definitivamente _suas_.

- Por quê? – perguntou Sasuke contendo seu descontentamento.

- Hã? Ahhhh. Por que eu vou ao encontro? Bem, porque eu finalmente tenho tempo livre assim como ele, além de achar que já tenho idade para começar a me preocupar com o futuro... ou só para me divertir mesmo. – disse a Haruno voltando-se para o shinobi. – Mas... acho que em maior parte porque ele é uma pessoa legal que vale a pena ser considerado dessa maneira.

- Hn.

Segundo a jovem ninja, ela conhecia a pessoa com quem iria sair desde criança e apesar de ser levemente indiferente, era bem agradável com as pessoas com quem se importava. Pelo visto, também parecia que a médica estava interessada nele a algum tempo e que estavam em constante contato. Outra coisa que lembrava-se vagamente sobre algo que ela dissera era que ele morava perto.

Vendo um vestido jogado ao seu lado, Sasuke pegou-o e examinou-o sem demonstrar interesse.

- Oh. Eu não me lembrava que ainda tinha esse vestido. – disse Sakura. Vendo a sobrancelha arqueada do Uchiha, completou. – Ino me deu quando estava se livrando de algumas coisas que não usava. Nunca experimentei... achei que não me serviria. Você sabe como a porca é magra.

- Prove.

- He? Ok... acho que não faz mal tentar. – disse ela pegando a roupa e se dirigindo ao banheiro.

Sasuke conhecia quase todas as pessoas que sua antiga companheira de time conhecia, afinal, eles se conheciam desde os tempos da academia ninja que havia sido há mais de dez anos. Pensando nesse fato, o Uchiha sentia-se na extrema obrigação de decifrar quem era a tal pessoa.

Repetiu na cabeça todos os dados que tinha sobre ele. Cores azul e preto. Indiferente. Agradável com quem se importava. Conhecia desde criança. Estava interessada a muito tempo. Morava perto. Arregalou os olhos quando finalmente chegou a uma conclusão.

- Hey Sasuke-kun, olha que incrível, serviu! – disse a Haruno saindo com um vestido verde escuro até o joelho. – Acho que vou com ess –

- Você vai sair com Itachi?! – Sasuke disse indignado.

Sakura o fitou por alguns segundos sem expressão antes de começar a rir incontrolavelmente.

- Eu vou terminar de me arrumar. – disse a Haruno pegando tudo o que era necessário e entrando novamente no banheiro. Logo, o Uchiha ouviu o som do cuveiro e franziu o cenho desgostoso.

Ouvindo a batidas na porta. Caminhou a passos duros em sua direção. Parecia que tal homem havia se encaixado nas exigências de Sakura... mas será que realmente iria se encaixar nas _suas_ exigências?

Irritado e sem se preocupar em esconder o fato, abriu a porta.

- Sasuke?

- Itachi. – o moreno cuspiu o nome como se fosse veneno.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou entrando na casa.

- Acho que essa pergunta é minha. – retrucou o mais novo.

- Vim devolver alguns livros que Sakura me emprestou antes... e você?

- Hn. – não havia sido a resposta que esperava.

Itachi caminhou em direção a estante de livros, depositando-os no lugar e pegou alguns. Procurou algo por alguns minutos antes de parecer não ter achado o que queria e se dirigir para o quarto de Sakura.

Sasuke sentou-se no sofá terminando de beber uma garrafa que havia pegado a poucos minutos na geladeira da médica. Itachi. Esse nome pareceu-lhe pela milésima vez na sua vida uma praga. Sentindo sua irritação aumentar ao máximo, inconscientemente amassou a garrafa que estava em suas mãos.

Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Droga Itachi! Itachi idiota! Baka aniki. Hentai aniki. Argh Itachi. Como esse nome era horrível! quem em plena consciência iria ir em um encontro com uma pessoa de nome com que também podia ser referido a fuinha? Claro. Sakura. A garota mais irritante que Sasuke conhecera na vida. Irritante até quando estava escolhendo um namorado.

- Hey Sasuke. – disse Itachi tirando-o de seu desvaneio. – Sakura está sendo estranha. – começou. – Ela disse que se você não estiver pronto em dez minutos, esperando-a na frente do apartamento, eu vou levá-la para jantar.

- Dez minutos? Pfff. Só preciso de cinco.

* * *

**oi td bem?**

**espero que gostem dessa one shot e desculpem por qualquer erro de gramática e/ou ortografia.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
